


Whipped

by Haughtstein1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtstein1698/pseuds/Haughtstein1698
Summary: Zeta party. Carmilla and Laura. A baby pool full of whipped cream.





	Whipped

How did this happen? Some stupid zeta party of course. Here I am standing on the side of a baby pool full of whipped cream staring at Carmilla. I don't know how Danny, Laf and Perry convinced me to do this. And the tequila didn't help much.

"Cupcake......." she warns, right as I scoop up a large handful of whipped cream. Now or never, gotta girl the hell up Hollis. "Sorry Carm" I say with a laugh as I throw the whipped cream right at her.

She manages to dodge out of the way and tackle me into the pool of whipped cream getting it all over my back and hair. I gain some sort of control in the slippery mess and am able to flip her over in this tiny little pool.

We're both doing a mix of screaming and laughing. Whipped cream is flying everywhere. Next thing I know Carmilla has me pinned down looking at me with such and intense stare and i can't help but laugh when her entire face is covered in whipped topping.

I break out of her hold and bring my face up close and whisper in her ear "you have a little something...." and lick my way down her ear. I hear her breath hitch and then a bunch of yelling and whistling.

Oh yeah we're still in the middle of the backyard in front of a ton of people. I get up and out of the pool. "Alright shows over guys! Hey Kirsch where is your bathroom? We need to get cleaned up." He gives me the directions and I grab Carmilla's hand and head into the house and up the stairs.

I hear the music start back up signaling the party is back in full swing. "He said it's right down the hall." As soon as we enter the bathroom I feel my back hit the back of the door and a set of lips on my neck.

"Fuck Cupcake you have no idea what that did to me." All I could do was moan. Once I got my mind to catch up with the rest of my body I pulled Carmilla's lips up to my own. She tasted like whipped cream and tequila . I couldn't get enough of this woman. "As much as I love making out with you here why don't we move this to the shower. I'm sticky in places I'd rather not be." She groans and removes herself from me. "Creampuff I plan on making you sticky in all places you want to be." I almost fell to the floor.

Once in the shower we managed to actually clean ourselves of the whipped cream mess from earlier. Now Carmilla is currently rinsing the conditioner from my hair. I take this as my opportunity to heat this up a little. She's standing right behind me so I press my back against her and roll my hips. I feel her breath hitch and a tiny moan escape.

Instantly I am pressed up against the glass of the shower and Carmilla is down in between my legs. "Holy fuck Carm" I moan as she looks up at me. I press her head into where I need her most. She takes this as encouragement to continue.

She is teasing my entrance with her tongue eventually making her way up to my clit and sucking on it, hard. I couldn't contain my moans anymore. She made her way back down and entered me with her tongue. "Yes Carm right there." I'm so close and suddenly the contact is gone but instantly replaced with her fingers and her mouth back on my clit.

She builds me back up again and I feel the familiar warmth spread through my whole body. She curls her fingers at the perfect spot pushing once, twice, and I'm gone. I come undone screaming her name. She helps me ride out my mind blowing orgasm and then kisses her way back up to my lips and gives them a sweet little peck. "Give me a sec and I'll return the favor babe" I tell her. She's holding me up and looks at me "Why don't we go back home and finish this creampuff? The water is getting kind of cold." We get out of the shower and throw on the basketball shorts and t-shirt Kirsch was nice enough to lend us and head back downstairs waving a quick goodbye to our friends. I could barely keep my hands off of Carmilla the whole way home. I think it's safe to say I will never look at whipped cream the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever fic. It probably sucks. Constructive criticism would be okay. Let me know. Maybe I'll do more.


End file.
